


The music of the sea

by GwenChan



Series: FrUKweek2016 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Music, mermaid!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Arthur Kirkland would've never imagined to fall in love with a mermaid who couldn't sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The music of the sea

**The music of the sea**

Céline couldn’t sing. She wouldn’t have been able to hold a note to save her immortal life. Céline was a mermaid, beautiful, dangerous mermaid, and still she couldn’t sing.

Céline, however, could play the violin, a violin she found in the sea, polished by waves and crusted with seashells. When she found it, the instrument had only two chords.

It was Arthur to teach her how to play it, during placid evening, when the sea was dead calm and the ship swung slowly like she wanted to rock them all.

The crew had sneered, barking that their fearless and reckless captain had become a _pussy._ Arthur had punched a couple, thrown a third overboard, and nobody had dared to say another word.

Celine couldn’t sing, but when she spoke her voice was soft like tropical sand. When she played, it was like the sea itself sang through her fingers. Normally she followed the ship, swimming faster than any vessel when wind blow strong, peeping up when the stars started to appear in the sky. There Arthur would taught her.

It have been years now.

That day, however, the ship was in the harbour, the crew scattered all over town to guzzle, Arthur could stay on the seashore to listen to Céline playing.

The mermaid was lazily lying where the waves met the sand, her strong tail shining in the moonlight. Arthur had taken of the heavy boots he usually wore on board and rolled the pants to his knees.

When Céline played Arthur always ended up closing his eyes, because the woman was like the sea, rocking him, quieting his soul.

Céline was a quick learner and hers wasn’t just talent.

It was magic.

At once the music ended. Celine smiled, proud and sure, posed the violin and, like in a scene they’ve already lived, dragged herself toward the man, rubbing her tail against his legs. Kisses followed, salty, passionate, and that continuous light touches of flesh on flesh that in the end were as erotic as making love.

Arthur once laughed when somebody asked him if he loved Céline.

“Just a pleasant diversion” he kept it short.

But it was a lie. And he knew it.

****


End file.
